This invention relates to guidance systems for laser surgery. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control system which is able to precisely maintain the proper position of a laser beam during surgery. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively useful for controlling a laser surgical device during ocular surgery without immobilizing the eye.